The invention relates to a single-element printer for a typewriter and more particularly to an arrangement for preventing deflection of the type carrier during printing impact with the typewriter platen.
This invention is an improvement of the single-element type carrier support apparatus described in pending U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 350,523, filed Apr. 12, 1972, invented by Herbert Decker, and now U.S. Pat. No. 3,924,726 wherein there is disclosed a typehead support which includes a support member having a projecting abutment adapted to act against a support surface formed on the type carrier to preclude downward tangential movement of the type carrier resulting from a component of the impacting force, thereby to prevent blurring or smearing of the printed type character. While the apparatus achieves its intended purpose, it has been found that friction which develops between the support member and the support surface of the type carrier has an undesirable effect during the rotational positioning motion of the type carrier. One suggested solution to this problem is to leave an air gap between these two surfaces. This solution, however, would have a disadvantageous effect on the quality of the typing.